


The end of the world as we know it.

by orphan_account



Category: Scooby Doo - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Gen, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-26 23:31:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2670467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The hospital goes on lockdown, no way in, no way out. She's stuck in a small room with five other survivors, all the patients in the hospital either dead or turned. "Zombies!" a little kid with their mother infected somewhere in the hospital shouts, "They're all zombies!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The end of the world as we know it.

It starts on a school day. Daphne and Fred are at Daphne's house that was more of a mansion. The place is big, servants and chandeliers, ballrooms, the whole shebang. Fred, whose parents are middle class and whose mother still cuts out coupons, doesn't know what to do. Daphne's parents are gone for the day, Paris or something, she says with a wave of her hand. She offers him a place in her room, alone.

As the football quarterback and the rich, popular girl its practically written in the stars. It's definitely written in the yearbook at least. Their photos are side by side and he won't lie, Daphne is pretty but they've only known each other for a few months. They're not even officially dating. She's not a cheerleader who knows sports, he's not a rich guy who knows the wealthier aspects of life so when the television changes channels abruptly, forcefully ending their awkward conversation, they're relieved. Then the red signs pop up.

It starts around third lunch. Shaggy remembers clearly because he was almost finished making the ultimate sandwich, giving Scoob a few pieces every now and again. His parents bust in, singing 'they were right!' and ushering him and Scoob down the bunker. They lock the vault door, Mom going over their supplies and Dad's practically jumping. The bunker, while seldom used, is stocked as well as it can be. Well, there might be a few shortages in cans but Shaggy is a growing boy.

He asks what the fuss is all about. His parents say the end is coming. Shaggy, having grown up around these mantras just shrugs and eats his food, Scooby Doo eating up all the crumbs, slobbering over the floor lovingly. He pats his Great Dane's head and feels only a little cautious when his father takes the shotgun off the wall. For all his parents talk of peace they'd take him to a shooting range every now and again. 'For the end of the World' they'd say as he tries to shoot at the bullseye. If this really was the end of the world he was screwed.

It starts in a laboratory. It's in the middle of the country where the fields are endless and there is no excitement besides the poker games on Friday nights and some Cell DNA results. Velma Dinkley, child prodigy, has been there a year and she can say with the utmost certainty that she hates it and loves it. It's been her dream to be a scientist, studying cells and disease centers and yet she's stuck in the middle of farm country because her parents couldn't sign some stupid forms for her to go anywhere else. Sometimes she wishes for excitement.

She hears the screams at exactly the wrong moments. She's getting coffee for the others, as the newbie it's agreed she'd be the errand girl until someone newer comes along, and she hears the screams and jumps, spilling hot coffee over hand. She curses and picks up the napkins just as other's are rushing around.

"What's going on?" She asks. She steps into the hall only to see someone writhing, clawing at anyone who gets too close, pupils blown, he's salivating at the mouth, he's sweating and he growls and it is  _fascinating._

It starts like this. There's a guy, older than her but still young comparatively to the other scientists. He's not like her demur exclamations and steady hands. He comes in late and leaves even later, he likes to run around with shaky caffeinated veins, he likes to experiment and doesn't like to follow the basic science safety rules. He takes cancer cell samples and other bacteria and decides to fuse them for  _fun_. His guinea pig, a literal guinea pig, gets sick for a couple of days he observes. Then it goes rabid. He goes to put it down but instead gets bitten.

He's the first. Patient Zero. He gets sent to a hospital, state of the art in the middle of the nearest town, Coolsville. Velma visits, sits and observes and writes down. She sneaks into one of the doctor's office to read over the idiot's files. She finds out it's contagious via saliva at the same time two nurses gets infected. She shares the info, that they wouldn't show signs until a few hours to a day later.

By then it's already spread to most of the staff.

The hospital goes on lockdown, no way in, no way out. She's stuck in a small room with five other survivors, all the patients in the hospital either dead or turned. "Zombies!" a little kid with their mother infected somewhere in the hospital shouts, "They're all zombies!"

On the TV screen the reporters only repeats the kid's words, there's footage of people on-screen rioting. A man holds a sign with the words, "The end is near!" It's ridiculous, she wants to say. Zombies don't exist, it's scientific, it's a virus, she wants to say, they're not dead. They're not dead, she repeats, remembering the horrific sight of the human that stumbled after her, wanting to infect her before a security guard shoved her in a quarantine ward.

Zombies seem more and more plausible.

There are six of them. There is food and water but it's limited. No one has to be a child prodigy to know one of them is going to break. The kid is optimistic, painfully so. He tries to get out, steals the emergency code from the nurse on the third night. "I just want to see my momma!" He wails as they drag him away from the lock. The cancer patient, Velma finds dead on the fifth night, too much pain medication. They send him down the laundry shoot when the kid's asleep and promptly locks it up again.

It's not the nurse that eventually betrays them, her eyes wide and pleading, ' _they're only human_ ' she says when there's talk on the news of going in  _here_  where they still are and gassing the building. Not the kid, who slowly denies his surroundings, not the security guard just a reach away from killing them with his taser, or more effective, his gun. It's Velma's superior, her guide in the scientific world, someone she once considered a father. He wields a walking cane and knocks the security guard at the back of his head, picks up the gun with age-wrinkled, shaking hands. He walks to the door, pushes Velma to the floor when she tries to reason, and opens it with the code he stole from the nurse.

She gets to watch him become zombified before her eyes.

This is how it starts.


End file.
